the100officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of Season One of The 100 and the first episode of the overall series. It debuted on March 19, 2014, on The CW. Summary One hundred minors who were imprisoned for their crimes are sent down to Earth to test its survivability. When they reach the ground, they celebrate their freedom, and some try to cut off all ties with the Ark by removing the cuffs that were sending back their vital signals back to the Ark. A problem arises when they realize that the site they were originally intended to land on, Mount Weather, is miles away and they have no hope of reaching it soon enough to gather the supplies they'll need to survive on Earth. As a potential solution, Clarke Griffin gathers a small group of people to travel to the mountain to get those supplies. In the process, however, they discover that Earth is not as uninhabited as they were led to believe. Synopsis A girl, Clarke Griffin, is sketching a scene of Earth on the floor of a prison cell on the Ark when the door is suddenly opened by two guards. One demands that she face the wall and hold out her arm so he can snap a cuff on her wrist, to which Clarke objects that she isn't eighteen yet and therefore "isn't her time": she believes that they are here to execute her. The other guard takes out a shock baton while the first continues to approach her, ordering her to take off her watch. Clarke refuses, as the watch was her father's. The guard moves to take it forcibly off, but Clarke lunges at him instead, engaging in a brief fight with the two of them before escaping out the door and into the hallway. Once outside, she glances around in dismay, taking in the sight of other prisoners being subject to the same treatment. Unfortunately, while she's looking around, the door at the end of the hallway opens, revealing two more guards who call out to her. Clarke turns around to run away from them, but then stops short when her mother, Abby, calls out to her. They embrace tearfully and Clarke asks about what's going on, frightened. Abby assures her that she's not being executed; rather, she's being sent to the ground. Clarke objects, but Abby assures her once more that this would give her a chance to live. Abby tells her daughter she loves her before a guard shoots Clarke with a tranquilizer, effectively immobilizing and knocking her out. When Clarke awakens, she finds herself inside a dropship, buckled in (with the cuff on her wrist) alongside the other prisoners. When she realizes who is sitting next to her — Wells Jaha — she reacts angrily, demanding to know why he was there. Wells tells her that he got himself arrested for her when he heard she was being sent to the ground. Clarke stares at him in disbelief, but then the ship enters the atmosphere, prompting a burst of disquiet from its passengers. A video of the Ark's Chancellor, Thelonious Jaha, then flickers on. He explains to the dropship's inhabitants that they were being sent down to the ground to test its survivability because they were all lawbreakers and therefore expendable. Back on the Ark, a number of Ark citizens have gathered, all of them demanding to know what was up with the dropship. Callie Cartwig brushes them all off, saying that no one could confirm or deny anything before walking away, leaving the guards to hold the discontent Ark citizens back. Meanwhile, the Chancellor's message is still playing on the dropship. He informs them, amid rapidly-worsening video reception, that their destination would be a military base called Mount Weather. However, the prisoners' attention is soon drawn from the video to a boy, Finn Collins, who has unstrapped his seatbelt and begun floating on his back in the air, much to many other people's delight. Wells points out the danger of what he's doing while Clarke orders the others, some of whom are laughing, to stay in their seats if they want to live. Some, however, are clearly ignoring her words, fiddling with their harnesses and floating upward even as the lights flicker again. Finn, meanwhile, proceeds to sass Clarke, remarking that she was the "traitor who'd been in solitary for a year." Clarke rebuts that he was the "idiot who'd wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." When the dropship enters the Earth's atmosphere, the cabin is jostled violently. Finn and the two other teenagers who'd been floating are thrown against the wall. Everyone begins to panic, Clarke shouting to ask if Finn was okay. Callie is entering the control room on the Ark, heading straight toward Marcus Kane to inform him of the situation with the Ark citizens. However, he brushes her off and instead turns to Sinclair, who informs him and Commander Shumway that there's been a total system failure and that the dropship had been thrown off-course. Furthermore, all communications have been downed and everything that had been programmed into the ship to aid the delinquents once they reached the ground were gone: they were on their own. On the dropship, Clarke has begun to panic. Her alarm is not being alleviated in the slightest by Wells, who is worrying over the retrorockets, which haven't fired yet. He then proceeds to tell her that he was sorry he got her father arrested. Clarke reacts furiously, telling him that her father didn't just get arrested, he got executed, and because of that, she hated him. At that moment, the cabin jostles even further before the sound of a dying engine permeates the air, signaling that the ship had landed on Earth. Everyone begins taking off their seatbelts and harnesses. Clarke immediately scrambles to Finn and finds him crouching over the bodies of the two others who had taken off their seatbelts during the descent: both are dead. Someone shouts that the doors to the dropship are on the lower level, and there is a clamor as everyone races to open them. Alarmed, Clarke scrambles to her feet. Racing down the ladder, she rushes to prevent Bellamy Blake from opening the doors, citing the fact that the air could be toxic. Bellamy flips her off by saying that if the air was toxic, they'd all be dead anyway. While Clarke stares at him in disbelief, someone calls for him — Octavia, his sister. They embrace tightly, but when someone makes a comment about how Octavia was the "girl was hidden in the floor," she loses her temper and tries to attack the person who made the comment. Bellamy, however, holds her back, saying that she should give them something else to remember by, such as being the first person on the ground in over a hundred years. When the dropship door opens, all the delinquents stand in awe as they take in the sight of Earth. Taking a deep breath, Octavia steps out onto the ground before exclaiming, "We're back, bitches!" This prompts the rest of the delinquents to leave the dropship, cheering as they begin to explore their new home. When Clarke jumps down to the ground, she takes another few moments to savor her surroundings before heading over to a quieter area away from all the celebration. She takes out a map, looking at the symbol marking where Mount Weather stands, they place that was to be their drop site. With no small amount of dismay, she then glances up and sees Mount Weather in the distance, across many miles of forest. Finn comes up to her and, taking note of her expression, asks what the matter was, citing the fact that they hadn't died in a fiery explosion. Irritated, Clarke references the two other delinquents who had tried to follow Finn out of their seatbelts and died because of it. Finn hesitates, but then avoids the point, instead referring to Clarke as "princess." Clarke, now miffed, quickly changes the subject to the mountain in the distance. She then explains that the mountain was Mount Weather and the Ark had dropped them in the wrong place. In the Earth Monitoring Center on the Ark, Kane briefs Abby and the Ark scientists on the state of the Hundred, citing that they knew they'd landed but communications were down, which meant they still didn't know how life was like on the ground. But because of the wristbands Abby had developed, the Ark would also be able to track their vitals. Indicating toward two screens on a wall that were dark, they knew that two of the Hundred were dead; however, Jackson notes that it was likely both died from the crash. On the ground, Clarke is poring over the map, trying to find a possible way to Mount Weather. Wells comes up to her while she's working, saying he had discovered all communications had been fried when the dropship landed on Earth. Clarke just tells him that all that mattered was finding a way to Mount Weather so they could survive. The subject of her father comes up again, and an awkward silence ensues before Jasper arrives, trying to flirt with Clarke. Wells immediately comes to her defense, pushing Jasper back. However, a band of delinquents led by Murphy arrives, informing Wells that Jasper was with them. Wells tries to tell Murphy to relax but Bellamy intervenes, asking if being on the ground wasn't good enough. Wells responds that they need to find Mount Weather, but is immediately shot down by Octavia. Clarke tries to defend Wells, arguing that they need to get to Mount Weather to survive, but is brushed off again because she and Wells were considered "privileged" because of their former statuses on the Ark. Bellamy suggests that they be the ones to find the mountain, and most of the others heartily agree. When Wells tries to protest, saying everyone needs to go, Murphy shoves him before kicking him to the ground, trying to instigate a fight. Clarke tries to intervene, but is held back by John Mbege. Wells and Murphy both prepare for a scuffle. However, Finn gets between the two of them before everything spirals out of control. Murphy obviously doesn't want to let Wells go without a fight, but Finn won't budge. Then, Octavia interrupts, telling Finn to rescue her next. Exchanging grins, Octavia saunters away, drawing Bellamy's reproachful look. He claims he came down to Earth to protect her, to which Octavia indignantly responds that she didn't need his protection. Bellamy then admits to her that he couldn't stay with them because he had done something the Council of the Ark would kill him for, but refuses to tell Octavia what it was. Meanwhile, Clarke is looking after Wells' injured leg. Finn approaches the two of them, asking when they would be leaving for Mount Weather. Clarke informs him that they'd be leaving right away, before turning back to Wells and saying they'd be back with food soon. Puzzled, Wells asks how the two of them would be able to carry back enough food for all of them. Finn simply turns and grabs Jasper and Monty. Octavia overhears them and eagerly joins the group. Bellamy tries to stop her, but Octavia flips him off. Clarke, meanwhile, has been distracted by Finn's wristband, which has a crack in it. In disbelief and anger, she asks him if he was trying to take it off. Finn responds in the affirmative. Clarke scolds him, telling him that if he took it off, the Ark would think he was dead. Finn doesn't understand why this is a problem, to which Clarke sarcastically responds, "Do you want the people you love to think you're dead?" She then goes on to tell him the Ark wouldn't follow the Hundred to the ground if they thought all of them were dying. This, of course, plants an idea in Bellamy's mind, though Clarke doesn't know it. She rounds up Finn, Jasper, Monty, and Octavia for the trip. Before following them, she tells Wells, who is still sitting on the ground, that he shouldn't have come down. On the Ark, Callie is asking Abby about Clarke, inquiring after her health. Abby says that Clarke was relatively healthy. The phone by Abby suddenly rings, and she picks it up. Once she hears what the person on the other end of the line has to say, she rushes into action, recruiting Jackson along with her. When Callie asked what was wrong, Abby informs her and Kane that the Chancellor had been shot. Back on Earth, Finn, Octavia, Jasper, and Monty are traipsing through the woods, admiring their surroundings. Clarke is with them, but she isn't as impressed with the forest as the others, causing Finn to ask what the matter was. Clarke points out that they hadn't seen any animals yet because the radiation had killed them all, and that they were next. She then stiffly marches off. The other four begin to make small talk. They found out why Jasper and Monty were arrested (they stole from the garden) while Octavia was arrested "for being born." Clarke soon waves them over, indicating to a deer she'd seen, grazing for food. However, when Finn tries to get closer, he steps on a twig, causing the deer to turn in their direction. They're all shocked to find out that the deer has two heads. Abby, aided by Jackson, is doing everything she can to save the Chancellor's life on the Ark. When the Chancellor begins to wake up in the middle of the operation, she orders the dosage of anesthesia to be upped. Jackson informs her that they'd already used too much blood and anesthesia on the Chancellor, however, and using more would be breaking the law. Abby ignores the fact and increases the dosage anyway. Meanwhile, Commander Shumway is informing Kane that the Chancellor was still in surgery, but that they had discovered who the shooter was: Bellamy. Shumway also cites the motivation for Bellamy wanting to go down to Earth; his sister, Octavia. Kane recalls that their mother had kept Octavia hidden for nearly sixteen years before asking Shumway if there was something he'd like to say. Shumway urges Kane to take the position of Chancellor temporarily and give the order to begin culling the population. After pondering over it for a moment, Kane decides against it. Shumway objects, pointing out that even with the Hundred not taking up any resources, it'd only buy the rest of the people on the Ark another month. Kane, however, is adamant on finding out who helped Bellamy get onto the dropship. On Earth, Wells is throwing firewood onto a pile when Murphy and Mbege approach him, asking him if he'd found any water. Wells says he hasn't, but that he was going out again later, and they were welcome to join him. Soon, though, he notices that Murphy had carved "FIRST SON FIRST TO DYE" on the wall of the dropship, something Murphy chuckles at when he sees Wells looking. Murphy proceeds to tell Wells about his father, who begged for mercy before he was floated by the Chancellor. Wells doesn't rise to the bait, instead walking away and informing Murphy of his spelling mistake. Bellamy approaches them as Wells leaves, pointing out that if they wanted to kill someone, they shouldn't be announcing it. He proceeds to tell Murphy and Mbege that when the rest of the Ark came down, they wouldn't be pardoned for their crimes — or be living a better life, for that matter. Murphy looks pensive about this, then asks Bellamy how to stop it. Bellamy responds by saying the Ark wouldn't come down if they thought the Hundred were dead, and because the wristbands informed the Ark whether they were alive or not, all of them should just take the cuffs off. Up on the Ark, Sinclair informs Abby, Callie, and Kane that more of the Hundred had begun dying. He cites Murphy and Mbege, telling them that neither had been injured in the crash, and they'd just died suddenly and without warning. Abby immediately affirms that radiation couldn't be the cause of their deaths, but Kane is not so convinced. Abby explains that "one second, fine; the next second, bang" isn't how radiation works. Kane argues that it could happen if there was enough of it, but Abby points out everyone would be dead if that was the case. Octavia, Finn, Jasper, Monty, and Clarke are still making their way through the woods on the ground. Finn is wondering why they were sent to the ground now, after ninety-seven years. Clarke, overhearing their theories, shoots them all down and informs them that the Ark was dying because their oxygen was being depleted: there was only three months left in the supply. Finn asks if this was the reason why she was locked up, and Clarke answers in the affirmative. She adds that her father was the one who discovered the problem and was subsequently floated for it, because he thought the people of the Ark had the right to know about the shortage. Monty comes to the conclusion that the Ark was going to end up killing more people to preserve what was left of the supply. Octavia is happy about this prospect, though Jasper claims she didn't really mean that. The five of them have reached the edge of a stream. Much to Jasper's delight, Octavia strips and then leaps into the water. Clarke and the others rush to see if she's okay, and they find Octavia in the stream, which is shallow enough to stand in. Jasper and Monty both hurry to go into the water as well, Jasper doing so more because of Octavia than anything. However, he soon notices something in the water approaching Octavia rapidly and panics, yelling at her to get out of the water. Octavia is too late, though, and is pulled under the stream by a river snake. She resurfaces further downstream a few moments later, panicking, but can't get the snake to release her. Clarke, Finn, and Monty race to distract the snake, upending a large boulder into the river to create a loud splash. The river monster is successfully distracted, but Octavia still can't get to shore. Jasper jumps into the stream and helps her up, narrowly escaping the monster. Octavia's leg is revealed to be bloody, but otherwise, she is unharmed. Clarke immediately begins tending to her. That night, Wells limps out of the dropship, where a number of delinquents had gathered around a campfire. He sees Murphy and Mbege removing Fox's wristband before tossing it carelessly into the fire. Wells asks angrily about what they were doing, drawing Bellamy's attention to him. Bellamy tells him they were fooling the Ark into thinking all of them were dead so they wouldn't follow them down, so the Hundred could liberate themselves. Wells reacts in disbelief, arguing that they wouldn't be able to survive on their own and asks why they wouldn't want the rest of their people to come down to Earth. Bellamy replies harshly, saying that his people were already down on Earth and the people of the Ark were the ones who'd locked them up, the ones who'd killed his mother. He then goes on to announce that there were no laws on the ground, that everyone could do "whatever the hell they want, whenever the hell they want." The Hundred react positively to his words, cheering loudly. It begins raining soon afterward, and Wells tells Bellamy they need to collect it, to which Bellamy replies, "Whatever the hell you want." Back on the Ark in the Earth Monitoring Center, Abby is observing the panels on the wall, telling Sinclair that ten more of them had gone dark. She then notes that they'd found water, clearly excited. However, at that moment, Commander Shumway and Kane alongside a contingent of guards. They arrest her for exceeding the maximum amount of medical supplies that is allowed to be used on a single patient. Abby simply accepts this, telling Kane that the law was worth breaking to prevent him from becoming Chancellor. Kane responds by saying that, as temporary Chancellor, he had no choice but to find Abby guilty. Abby fires back that everyone always has a choice, but Kane sentences her to death anyway, marking her down for execution the next morning. Abby is then taken to Clarke's old cell, which is covered in drawings of flowers and wildlife from Earth. When she sees the last picture Clarke had drawn on the floor of the cell, of a forest clearing at night, she begins to cry. On Earth, awakens during the nighttime to the sound of wildlife and glowing fluorescent lichens and plants on the trees. She glances back at Jasper, Monty, and Octavia, who are all still asleep, before rising to her feet and going out to explore the ground. Finn approaches her from behind and gives her some water he'd taken from the river. Clarke drinks it gratefully. He then takes her to a patch of open dirt, upon which there are footprints made by a biped, before commenting playfully that he thought they might've been made by monkeys. Clarke counters this good-naturedly, saying that she'd read nothing about bipedal animals surviving on Earth; Finn, though, points out that she hadn't read anything about glowing forests or river snakes, either. Clarke concedes this fact. Up on the Ark, Kane is in his quarters drinking some water when he is confronted by Callie, who angrily demands to know if he's out of his mind. Kane laughs derisively, saying that he's the only one who's willing to do what it takes to save everyone. Callie begs him to show mercy, but Kane still refuses. Wells is asleep when a hand is suddenly clamped over his mouth, wakening him abruptly. Bellamy shushes him, brandishing a gun. He releases Wells when he's sure that the other boy won't shout for help or make a run for it, and walks him a ways away from the camp before explaining his actions: he needed the Ark to think that Wells was dead. Wells confronts him about the real reason why Bellamy wanted to remove all the wristbands, but Bellamy refuses to answer him, only saying that he had his reasons. Wells, in turn, refuses to take off his wristband and tries to escape, but is caught by Murphy and Mbege, who hold him down before they forcibly remove his wristband. Abby is still in Clarke's old prison cell on the Ark, staring out of the window at Earth hovering in space. A guard soon enters to take her to her execution. She is led to the airlock, where Kane and Shumway are both waiting for her. Callie tearfully hugs Abby goodbye before she's wrenched away. The guards try to take a hold of Abby's arms, but she shakes them off, approaching the airlock herself. She pauses, taking in the sight of Callie and Jackson everyone else, before stepping in the airlock. Shumway begins to close the airlock, while Abby shouts to Jackson to find a way with Sinclair to reverse-engineer the wristbands so they can be used as communication devices. Just as Kane gives the okay to Shumway to float Abby, Chancellor Thelonious Jaha arrives, having awoken from surgery, and orders Shumway to stop. He then pardons Abby. Shumway opens the door and Abby walks out, ordering Jaha to go back to bed before walking away with Callie. Jaha then asks Kane about the Hundred, about whether they made it to the ground or not. The next morning on Earth, Finn, Jasper, Monty, Octavia, and Clarke are back at the river, this time planning to swing on vines to try and get across the body of water so they can continue on to Mount Weather. Just as Finn is about to swing across the river (as he had requested to be the first one to do so), Jasper asks if he could go first, exchanging a glance with Octavia. Finn good-naturedly agrees, and soon, Jasper's swinging his way across the river. He cheers as he reaches the other side, jumping down onto the ground. The four others cheer him on, with Clarke preparing to go next. Jasper finds a sign that reads "Mount Weather" and holds it up, cheering. But as he's doing this, something hits him and knocks him clear off his feet backwards. It's revealed to be a spear, which has pierced straight through his chest and pinned him into a tree. Clarke, Finn, Octavia, and Monty all duck down in a panic as they struggle to find out who hit Jasper with the spear. This causes them to realize that they're not the only people who are on Earth. Body count * Glen Dickson (1) — killed during the descent to Earth * Unnamed delinquent (1) — killed during the descent to Earth Episode total: 2 Season total: 2 Series total: 2 Continuity * The Hundred's original drop site was to be Mount Weather. (ES | T48 | BMHB1) * Wells tells Clarke that he got her father arrested. (EK) * Finn's infamous reputation as the "spacewalker" is referenced two times. (SW) * Shumway reminds Kane that the Ark only has three, maybe four months' supply of oxygen left. (TLG | UD) * Finn mentions that it'd been ninety-seven years since anyone from the Ark was last on the ground; in other words, it's been ninety-seven years since the Ark was launched. Since the nuclear war was in 2052 , that means that the current year is 2149. Credits * Written by: ** Jason Rothenberg * Directed by: ** Bharat Nalluri * Starring: ** Eliza Taylor – Clarke Griffin ** Paige Turco – Abby Griffin ** Thomas McDonell – Finn Collins ** Eli Goree – Wells Jaha ** Marie Avgeropoulos – Octavia Blake ** Bob Morley – Bellamy Blake ** Kelly Hu – Callie Cartwig ** Christopher Larkin – Monty Green ** Devon Bostick – Jasper Jordan ** Isaiah Washington – Thelonious Jaha ** Henry Ian Cusick – Marcus Kane * Guest starring: ** Terry Chen – Commander Shumway ** Richard Harmon – John Murphy ** Sachin Sahel – Jackson ** Alessandro Juliani – Sinclair * Additional cast: ** Reese Alexander ** Genevieve Buechner – Fox ** Shaw Madson ** Aaron Miko – John Mbege ** Tatiana Szalay ** Kett Turton ** Conrad Whitaker * Uncredited: ** Fred Cruz ** James Forrester ** Austin J. M. Ross Production notes Music Transcript Ratings A total of 2.27 million viewers watched "Pilot", which makes this episode the highest-rated so far of the entire series. Trivia * Jasper was originally supposed to die in this episode. Goofs * In the scene where Jasper leaps into the stream to save Octavia from the river snake, he is already soaked with water, though he hadn't been in the stream anytime beforehand. References Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season One